


Ghosts in the Woods

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets misleaded on a forest where Gourgeist wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a long time since I last posted. I actually feel sorry if you were expecting something sooner, but anyway, here's my latest work. I hope you dig it 0).

Paul was already tired of rolling repeatedly inside his sleeping bag. As he wiped the beads of sweat on his temple, he slipped out of the bag, thinking he should as well take a walk until sleep overtook him. So he grabbed a flashlight as he swept the hair on his eyelids, and started to wander around the campfire he had set. He knew he couldn’t step too far, as he could get lost.

The sound of crunching leaves soothed his ears. He gazed upon what he could see of sky in between the leaves on the trees. Oh, how much did he love the woods. He saw lightning in the sky, and felt pleased with the sound of thunder that followed.

However, his forest ecstasy was cut short when he heard a menacing sound far away: the cry of a Gourgeist. His blood froze; he had to run back to his campfire, and quick. There were two problems though: he had to be stealthy if he didn’t want to get caught and tortured by Gourgeist, thing that would be impossible thanks to the crippling sound of stepping on leaves he had praised before. The other one was even worse; he lost the campfire. Scared, the best thing he thought about was to lie down over the leaves, so that he could be unseen.

He heard a second cry, with increased the speed of his heartbeat. He breathed slowly to calm himself down. He felt uncomfortable with the humidity of the ground, which caused him to arch his back, not to make contact with the moist soil.

After a long minute, he had a terrible feeling; the presence of someone right behind him. He tilted his head backwards very slowly, and before he could see anything, he heard it.

“Gourgeist”.

He became unresponsive, he felt caught in the earth, like arms, holding him on place. It was just until the obscure Pokémon stretched its arms towards him, when he violently bent to the side, gripping on the soil as he attempted to crawl away, but he felt its arms tangle around his waist and pull him upwards. He screamed as loud as he could, feeling his lungs running low on air. However, Gourgeist wouldn’t stand any of that, and its arms wrapped around its mouth as well.

Just then, he saw another figure arise from farther darkness. That’s right, double trouble. He screamed out again once he recovered what breath he could, but he was mute. He could only hear himself from inside. When the creature had gotten near, it revealed itself to be another Gourgeist, the same size as the one that had Paul trapped within its arms. He was praying to Arceus to save his dear life.

Both Gourgeist began to chant eerie melodies as they spun Paul held high. Paul felt his heart shrinken as terror consumpted him. But, even with all the, more accurately, psychological torture applied to him, there was something in the air that kept him in arousal. Just that it was not common arousal. He began to grow an erection under his pants. He noticed that second Gourgeist was in heat; and apparently, it prefers to molest humans.

Right then was when he was pinned to the ground, fearing for his virginity, or even worse, his anus. The first Gourgeist let go off him, but he still was not in freedom, as it was the other Gourgeist's turn. His erection was grinding against his pants; he felt the urge to release it, bt that would be like running towards the worst. This was just another satisfaction source to both Gourgeist; the scent had grown stronger. He, however, was starting to get into it, even against his own will. As much as its scent turned him on, he began to eye its curvaceous body, and even though it was technically preying over him it still kept a smile, which was arousing to him as well.

The Gourgeist bent towards him and, with a mocking tone, said: "Geist". Its arms reached for his shirt and pants, and as they were on the zipper, ripping them away was what Paul least expected. His shirt slipped away as well. The flame on her lower body rose when she saw his stiff member standing tall and throbbing. She descended over him, and like nothing, he was already inside her.

When he felt her walls gripping on him he groaned out loud. Gourgeist started to rise in the air, Paul still inside her cunny, and she began to go up and down on his member. Pleasure struck Paul immediately, as he moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Gourgeist seem to be pleased as well, cooing "Gour", and violently inspiring after, repeating in a pattern.

What Paul didn't notice during the intercourse was that the other Gourgeist was watching it all while smiling, and when he looked he saw something that cut the pleasure he felt: it was growing an erection too. Pleasure took a back seat to fear as Gourgeist approached Paul from behind, and in a swift motion, it irrupted into Paul's ass. He moaned in a high pitch and shed a tear as he realised it was rather more pleasant than painful after a few pumps in. 

Male Gourgeist cooed its name, and female Gourgeist was in ecstasy with her partner. Paul felt the bodily heat of both Gourgeist contrast the cool breeze that blew through the forest. He was ecstasised as well, reaching points of pleasure no jacking can ever reach. Female Gourgeist began moaning incontrollably when Paul's erection reached her G-spot. Male Gourgeist was also enjoying the tightness of Paul's behind, hitting his prostate constantly as he went in and out.

Paul moaned repeatedly while receiving both Gourgeist's sex treatment, feeling amazing with himself, but it was coming to an end. Male Gourgeist's flame was getting higher, a sign of him near to coming as well. Paul tried to hold himself for both of them, but he was getting weaker. Male Gourgeist was filled with pleasure, and it reached a peak when he engaged on his climax. He roared his name out and shot his dark-coloured semen inside Paul. He felt like he was reaching a peak as well, and female Gourgeist was already on that precious orgasm, and she cried her name out loud before gripping on Paul's member and releasing her fluid torrent over Paul. That was the highest point for him, and he cried a tear from the pleasure of releasing a big wave of cum inside of female Gourgeist. He ended up exhausted and ecstatic, and he was laid on the floor by both Gourgeist, resting his head on a tree as he drifted off.

Both Pokémon were going to leave him there, but they, in bliss, decided to keep him company for the night, and lay down by his side.


End file.
